cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maid Marian
|enemies = Prince John, Reggie, Luther, Bud and Lou, Goons, Jack Cat, Master Squeak, PJ, Jumpy|likes = Robin Hood, singing, dancing, romance, her friends, Christmas, her talks with Xavier, croquet, fashion, chasing her dreams, archery, helping others|dislikes = The idea of marrying Reggie, Prince John's greediness, not being able to see Robin Hood, sexism, narcissism|powers = Fighting skills|weapons = Fists|fate = Returns home to Nottingham, marries Robin Hood and becomes queen of Nottingham sometime after}} '''Maid Marian '''is the secondary deuteragonist in the feature film, Robin Hood and in the Black Lion franchise. She's the niece of King Richard and Prince John and the lover later wife of the legendary outlaw, Robin Hood. Background Maid Marian was born to unnamed aristocrats who were affiliated with the royal family. They spoiled their daughter with unconditional love and care. Marian was raised to become an aristocrat just like her parents when she turns 18. During her childhood, she met the young Robin Hood in the woods and developed a friendship with him. She had to go when nighttime came but she promised Robin, that she'll never forget him. Marian continued her childhood and lived happily with her parents. Suddenly, tragedy struck when Marian's parents were diagnosed with the infectious Black Death. The paramedics failed to rescue the young vixen's parents, so she began to live with her uncles in the Castle of Nottingham. King Richard raised Marian with unconditional love and care and treated her as if she was his daughter. When Marian reached the age of 18, Richard received a letter from the East Kingdom, needing help to train their prince for a fight, he left his kingdom and left his younger brother in charge. As Richard sailed away from Nottingham, John began to rule Nottingham with an iron fist. While Prince John spent time in his throne room, counting his money and torturing his subjects, Marian would stay inside her room and occupy herself with writing stories about her dreams. One includes reuniting herself with her childhood friend Robin Hood and marrying him, if he remembers her. Development The storywriter decided to have Maid Marian's role expanded. Instead of her being the damsel-in-distress character, the storywriter decided to give Marian, a sharp and tough demeanor. Being born with martial art skills and a master at hand-to-hand combat. Personality Maid Marian is an aristocrat with a graceful and elegant attitude. She's very kind, gentle, charming and can see the good in everybody she meets. Marian is considered a hopeless romantic because as a child, she knew that Robin was her true love by looking into his eyes. As a teenager, Marian's love for Robin, grew stronger especially after she learned that he was risking his life to protect the poor from the Sheriff's wrath. Meeting with Robin at her balcony, he and Marian how about living a life of adventure and freedom. With her uncle John living in the castle as king, Marian was sort of forced into isolation. Prince John even planned Marian's future by having her marry the Sheriff, much to the latter's dismay. Maid Marian is shown to be independent, outspoken, open-minded and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Most of the suitors that Marian was forced to marry, treated her poorly and called her "delicate" and "useless." Those words inspired Marian to learn how to fight and defend herself without the help from someone. One of the reasons, she wanted to marry Robin, is because he treated her as a person more than object. Marian doesn't mind Robin protecting her, she doesn't like being treated like the classic damsel-in-distress. Marian is show to be very athletic, seeing how she loves to play croquet, badminton, and archery. She also loves to dance and sing. While talking with Xavier, she told him that after she marries Robin Hood, their marriage will be filled with magic. Physical appearance Maid Marian is a red vixen wearing a lavender dress with a pink veil. She also wears lavender shoes to go with the dress. Powers and abilities * '''Fox Physiology: '''Maid Marian is an anthropomorphic fox * '''Martial Arts: '''Maid Marian is shown to be a master martial arts, she mentioned that she inherited her father's fighting skills. At first, she found it unnatural for a women to fight, but after being mistreated by her suitors, Marian began to embrace her fighting skills. * '''Master Archer: '''In the cartoon series, Robin taught his wife all of his archery skills and she eventually became a master archer just like her husband. * '''Immortality: '''Maid Marian is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances Robin Hood Maid Marian is introduced when Robin and his merry men were delivering gold to the poor. Once the delivering was over, Robin paid Marian, a visit. During the visit, the two lovers began to talk about how their going to spend, their married life. Their conversation ended when the Sheriff was doing a room check. Robin was gone by the time, the Sheriff opened the door. Once the Sheriff opened the door, he told Marian that once he catches Robin Hood, he'll celebrate by marrying her. The Sheriff kissed Maid Marian on the cheek and told her goodnight. As the Sheriff left the room, Marian rubbed her cheek in disgust. While the archery tournament was being constructed, Marian spend the next two days, writing, singing and playing badminton with Xavier and Prince Manchas. During the game, Marian asked her friends, how is Robin is supposed to come to archery tournament with the Sheriff and John trying to execute him. Xavier calmed Marian down by telling her that Gaspard will figure out a way to help Robin enter the contest without being spotted by the Sheriff. On the day of the archery tournament, Xavier dressed Marian in a formal and traditional dress. Marian looked forward for Robin to win the competition, so she'll get to kiss him. The tournament began and Marian kept an eye out for Robin, since he's in disguise. Meanwhile, Prince John, the Sheriff and Luther planned to expose Robin as a phony once the tournament was over. Robin was announced as the winner. Just as Robin was about to get up on stage and kiss Marian, Luther destroyed Robin's costume and exposed him as the phony. The Sheriff was planning to decapitate Robin with his ax. Marian tried to run down the stage and rescue Robin but the guards blocked the latter. She begged her uncle to have mercy on Robin and his merry men. Her uncle ignored his niece's pleads and continued to execute Robin. Thanks to Gaspard, Robin managed to escape and fight against the Sheriff and his men. Marian helped Robin fight against the Sheriff by defending herself with a bow staff. The fight ended with Robin and his merry men being arrested and imprisoned in the jail cell. Maid Marian was immediately taken back to the castle and was locked in her room, to keep her from rescuing Robin and the gang. Upon learning how the Sheriff is going to execute Robin, the next day, Marian with no more hope or faith in her heart, begins to sob on her bed. In the dungeon, Robin sings "My Sad, Sad, Sad Lament" and Marian sings the song from a distance. Meanwhile, Gaspard and the gang infiltrates the castle and plans to free Robin, the merry men and Maid Marian. In her room, Marian looked at the frame picture of her parents and asked "What should I do?" She dropped the frame and when the picture came out, she saw there was note on the back of the note. It was from her father and it said "When no one else is going to fight for you, you have to fight for yourself." Her deceased father's note inspired Marian to free herself and reunite herself with Robin. Using her charm and wit, she managed to trick the guards into letting her go free while trapping them in room. She locked the door and ran downstairs to find Robin. Once she was with Robin, Matthew told the gang, John's plan to keep the crown by murdering King Richard, as he returns from his crusade. The gang rented a boat and sailed across Sherwood River. In the nick of time, Robin stopped Richard from drinking the wine and revealed John's true nature and plans. Another fight was engaged and Marian was fighting the guards. The fight abruptly stopped when Robin was shot down by John's arrow and fell off the ship. Marian was shocked and Gaspard was enraged at John's actions. Pleased with his success, he casually drinks the poison wine and kills himself. Angered with the death of his friend, Luther used his staff to turn the guards into various animals. The Bat King planned to turn Gaspard into a mouse, only for Marian to jump in front of him. Luther tries to beam Gaspard and Marian into mice only for Richard to reflect the beam off of his sword and onto the Bat King and his goons. Gaspard and Marian immediately ran down the ship to come to Robin's aid. He was immediately taken back to the castle where Gaspard operated on him. He failed to rescue Robin, seeing how the arrow deeply wounded. Marian cried over Robin's dead body and gave him a kiss on the lips, telling him that she has always loved him. The true love's kiss magically healed the wound and Robin rose. Overjoyed with Robin's revival, Marian hugged Robin. Robin then asked Marian for her hand in marriage, which she accepted. The wedding took place at Friar Tuck's recently opened church and once they officially became husband and wife, they took the first carriage ride to Paris. Marian told Robin, how she was going to miss Gaspard, Little John and Brodi. Just then, the drivers reveal themselves to be Gaspard, Little John and Brodi. The married couple laughed in amusement as they began to travel to France. The Black Lion Marian returns in the cartoon series as Robin's husband and his assistant in protecting Nottingham from the Evil King who plans to exact revenge on Nottingham for the death of Prince John. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Foxes Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Queens Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Archers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Dancers Category:Forest animals Category:English characters Category:Teenagers Category:Royalty Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Nobility Category:Animated characters Category:European characters Category:Nieces Category:Athletes Category:Chefs